


Suffering a Beautiful Death

by saltymarshmallo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, First story, Gen, How Do I Tag, but does anyone rly, idk how to tag, idk what else to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltymarshmallo/pseuds/saltymarshmallo
Summary: A simple 100 word story!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Suffering a Beautiful Death

It was a soothing day accentuated by snow. It was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer a beautiful death.

I was smiling brilliantly as Ma sung gently, like a graceful swan dancing softly.

The book had a soothing paper and an old cover. It didn't look dangerous. Not even its gentle letters warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its words.

I can still vividly recall the hawk coming down on my eyes like a stunning angel, ever so gently. My life slipped away.

Only dearest baby sister misses me.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anyone who reads this!! :) ❤️❤️


End file.
